


Accelerando: Whispers of the Fallen

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [22]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Forced, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not A Frerard, Outdoor Sex, Regret, Semi-Public Sex, Sex ~ But Not Really, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, past mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: Frank stopped to catch his breath and then lit his cigarette with pistol shaped lighter that Gerard had gotten him on his 16th birthday. Frank made a comment when they saw it in a catalog and was shocked to get it from his boyfriend. It was the best gift he ever received.





	1. It Was The Worst Thing That I Ever Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thePetetoherPatrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/gifts).



> *******WARNING: NOT A FRERARD*****   
> 
> 
> I can not stress this part enough. This is a fic that will focus mainly on Pete, Patrick, and Mikey. They are just not in the first chapter, which is more of a prologue. I don't want to disappoint anyone. :(
> 
> This is going to be a pretty interesting fic though. I mean I was impressed with the main plot of the hentai...barring the typical sex scenes of course, but the plot was pretty deep. There is a reason that I chose that line for the summary though, it will play an important part in later chapters. 
> 
> I hope you guys still keep an open mind as you are reading the first chapter that this is setting the stage for things to come.

 

_”You know what to do.”_

_Frank turned away as Gabe pulled his zipper down and released his cock._

_”Remember without me telling my dad to let that loser have a scholarship, he would never have been able to afford to come here.”_

_”Don’t call him that.”_

_”What should I call him than? Gimp? Weakling? Pathetic?”_

_Gabe caught the fist that Frank sent at him. He laughed as he twisted his arm behind his back and pushed him against the table._

_”I guess you want to skip the foreplay then huh Frankie?”_

_”Argh!”_

_Frank’s face was pressed against the wooden table in the storage shed that he was trapped in._

_”Now you just stay right there and don’t move or this is going to hurt more than you want it to.”_

_Gabe pulled Frank’s uniform trousers down along with his underwear. He picked up the tube of lube he brought and coated his fingers. He pushed two inside the boy with no ceremony and worked them in and out scissoring them as he went. After a few moments he pulled his fingers out and undid his own pants. He pressed himself against the boy’s ass hearing his groan._

_”I was going to have you suck me off, but I think this is better huh Frankie?”_

_Frank didn’t answer so Gabe grabbed his hair and pulled hard._

_”I said, isn’t this better Frankie?”_

_”Just fuck me and get it over with.”_

_Frank growled at him and Gabe laughed._

_”It is amazing what you will do for that cripple.”_

_He pushed Frank’s face back down and slammed into him._

_*_

_*_

_*_

_”Gee, Frankie’s awfully late, I hope nothing happened.”_

_”Hey!”_

_Frank came running up out of breath._

_”Frankie! Is everything alright?”_

_”Just some annoying crap to take care of that’s all. Nothing important.”_

_Frank stopped to catch his breath and then lit his cigarette with pistol shaped lighter that Gerard had gotten him on his 16th birthday. Frank made a comment when they saw it in a catalog and was shocked to get it from his boyfriend. It was the best gift he ever received._

_”Alright, I just feel bad if I kept you from anything else cause you wanted to walk me home.”_

_”Nothing is more important than you baby.”_

_”Awww Frankie.”_

_Frank took a few more puffs of his cigarette and then put it out._

_”Come on Gerard, let’s go home.”_

_Frank took his boyfriend’s books and his hand carefully so as not to upset the walking stick that his other hand was occupied with. He walked at a slower pace so that he didn’t get winded and stopped every few minutes to let Gerard catch his breath._

_”I hope you get your surgery soon Gee.”_

_”Me too Frankie, but it should be soon now that my parents can afford it with my scholarship. I still don’t understand how a nobody like me got one.”_

_”Stop that Gee, you are not a nobody and one day you are going to be a famous artist.”_

_”You are sweet Frankie.”_

_Gerard leaned in and kissed Frank sweetly before he started to cough._

_”Come on Gee, let’s get you home and warmed up.”_

_”You are too good to me Frankie.”_

_”Hey, what are boyfriends for?”_

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

_Frank landed on his knees choking and gasping as he spit the foul cum out of his mouth. Gabe continued to cum in his hair as he fisted his way through his orgasm._

_”You look good in white Frankie.”_

_”I fucking hate you.”_

_’Yeah, well as long as you want that little shit to go to this school you will be my fucking cum bucket.”_

_Gabe slapped his face lightly and then started to get dressed._

_”Got a surprise for you next week sugar. Something you are really gonna love.”_

_Gabe lifted the bar on the door to unlock the shed and walked out leaving Frank a mess on the floor._

_*_

_*_

_*_

_”Slow down Gee, you’re gonna crash!”_

_”Frankie!”_

_”Oof, got you Gee.”_

_Gerard laughed as he slipped off the sidewalk in his skates and into Frank’s arms as they tumbled into the grass. Frank looked up as Gerard was smiling and laughing._

_”I never thought I would ever learn how to skate.”_

_”Well, you kind of still don’t know.”_

_”Frankie!”_

_Gerard swatted him playfully in the chest. Frank laughed and pulled the boy in._

_”You want to stop, are you tired?”_

_”Nah, I can go a little longer before I need to rest.”_

_”Okay Princess.”_

_Gerard blushed and Frank kissed him lightly on the lips._

_”I want us to be like this always Frankie. I don’t want anyone to come between us.”_

_”Don’t worry baby, no one ever will. I promise that I will do whatever I have to in order to stay with you.”_

_”I love you Frankie.”_

_”I love you too Gee.”_

_***Time Stamp: Monday Morning***_

_”Hey Gerard is it?”_

_”Huh? Yeah, and you are…oh you are the dean’s son uh…Gabriel right?”_

_”It’s Gabe actually, but yeah. Hey do me a favor meet me by the old equipment shed this afternoon.”_

_”Huh? Why? I mean sorry, but I meet my boyfriend to walk home after school.”_

_”It won’t take long. Trust me, you won’t want to miss this surprise.”_

_”Well as long as it won’t take long.”_

_Gabe smirked, this was going to be an afternoon that none of them would ever forget._

_*_

_*_

_*_

_”So what’s the surprise?”_

_Gerard hobbled into the shed and Gabe shut the door._

_”We are gonna be joined by one more person and then all will be revealed.”_

* * *

_Frank rounded the corner just in time to see Gabe closing the door. He knew that it was now or never. One of the reasons they stopped using this shed was that instead of a proper lock it used a bar on both sides of the door. They deemed it too dangerous that someone could get locked in. Frank would agree to this as he lifted the heavy bar and trapped Gabe inside._

_”Hey…hey, who’s out there?”_

_Frank ignored Gabe’s voice as he grabbed the can of gasoline that he brought with him from the grounds keepers shed. He splashed gas on the doorway and the outer walls._

_”Hey!”_

_*bang bang*_

_”Come on man, this isn’t funny!”_

_Frank poured a line of the flammable liquid from the door away to the center of the courtyard. He then pulled out his pistol lighter._

_”I told you Gee, I would do anything to stop anyone from coming between us.”_

_He leaned down and struck the flint and steel. A flame rose from the front of the gun. He then lit the trail of gas and watched as he raced toward the shed._

_”Goodbye Gabe and good riddance.”_

_Frank watched the shed go up in flames. He lit a cigarette and then walked away to get his books._

_*_

_*_

_*_

_”Holy shit!”_

_”Fuck how big is it?”_

_”I heard someone was inside it!”_

_Every one ran toward the fire, but Frank walked calmly down the hall to his locker. He grabbed his books and headed to the front gate and his boyfriend._

_”Hey, sorry about that, but I promise it will never happen again…”_

_Frank looked, but didn’t see Gerard anywhere._

_”Oh well, I always made him wait for me, so it won’t hurt anything to wait for him.”_

_As the fire raged in the yard in the inner part of the school Frank leaned against the wall and lit another cigarette. He blew the smoke out and watched it mingle with the smoke from the fire as he waited for his boyfriend to appear._


	2. Nothing Comes Easier Than You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey watched Pete open the back door to the café.
> 
> ”Hey Mikey what’s up?”
> 
>  
> 
> Mikey didn’t say anything, he just smirked and pulled Pete into his arms and kissed him. Pete melted at his touch. Soon he was pressed against the wall.
> 
> ”Why *pant pant* do you do this to me?”
> 
> Mikey leaned in and sucked on the man’s neck. He heard his gasp and smiled.
> 
> ”Cause you let me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I know a few people are confused by this fic, especially the first chapter...and this one isn't going to make you understand it any better, but just hang in there with me, it will all make sense soon I promise. ^-^
> 
> Patrick has liked Pete for years, but has never done anything about it. Good thing Patrick has Mikey to push him forward, but does Mikey have his own agenda in all this?
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

 

_***Time Stamp: Ten Years Later***_

Patrick and Mikey were walking home from work. Mikey was whistling and enjoying the light breezr, but Patrick was lost deep in thought.

”Yo Rick!”

”Huh?”

”Man, you are spacing out again, I said what are your plans for dinner tonight?”

”Sorry, I…was thinking about something.”

”You mean thinking about someone. Why don’t you just ask him?”

”Nah, Its cool I…”

Mikey stopped them and turned to Patrick putting a hand on his shoulder.

”You have been pining after Pete since high school. Now you pine for him when you are at the café and he is right there to talk to. Just ask him out man, he will say yes.”

”But what if he doesn’t? What if he laughs at me?”

”He won’t I’m sure of it.”

”I don’t know.”

”Rick…just go.”

Patrick looked and saw that they had stopped at the café without even meaning to.

”Go get’em tiger. I call you later.”

Mikey walked off down the street. Patrick sighed and headed up the stairs to the café.

* * *

Mikey saw Patrick turn up the stairs and ducked into the alley. He opened his phone and texted smirking.

* * *

Pete was inside cleaning up the bar. It was almost closing time and there was no one there. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate. He picked it up and saw who it was that texted him. He made his way to the back to the kitchen doors and walked through.

”Hello?”

Patrick walked in, but so no one was in the café. He breathed a sigh of relief. If he was going to do this, he would rather them be alone. He sat at the bar and waited for Pete to take his order.

* * *

Mikey watched Pete open the back door to the café.

”Hey Mikey what’s up?” 

Mikey didn’t say anything, he just smirked and pulled Pete into his arms and kissed him. Pete melted at his touch. Soon he was pressed against the wall.

”Why *pant pant* do you do this to me?”

Mikey leaned in and sucked on the man’s neck. He heard his gasp and smiled.

”Cause you let me.”

Pete whimpered as Mikey reached down and palmed him through his uniform shorts. He pressed into him further as he started to undo the button.

* * *

Patrick smiled at the other waitress as she served him. He watched her going back to flirting with the cook. He wished it was that easy with Pete.

”I wonder what is taking so long.”

She said that Pete stepped out back to take a phone call. Patrick drank his tea to gather his courage. He would ask Pete out when he got back inside.

* * *

”Ricky is coming to see you again.”

Pete was taking his shorts off which left nothing to the imagination.

”Why do you call him that? His name is Patrick.”

”It’s what they call him at the office. Just got used to it I guess.”

Mikey opened his own pants and pulled his cock out. When Pete had only his uniform shirt on he leaned against the brick wall. Mikey stepped forward and pressed their cocks together. Pete groaned as Mikey wrapped his hand around them both and started to jerk them.

”So why did you mention Patrick?”

”Cause he’s going to finally ask you out.”

”Really?”

”Yeah, you gonna say yes?”

”I would. I mean if he asked me, I would say yes.”

”Yet you are out here with me.”

Mikey smirked as he twisted his wrist over the head and Pete shuddered.

”C-C-Cause you called me.”

”And you will come every time?”

”Till he askes me…yes.”

”Nice to know.”

Mikey pushed two fingers inside of Pete using the pre cum from his cock.

”Fuck Mikey.”

”Mmmm exactly.”

Mikey stretched him for a bit. Then he lifted Pete and pushed his cock inside the younger man.

* * *

Patrick finished his tea and looked at his watch.

”I hope everything is alright.”

It had been a good 20 minutes now and Patrick was getting worried. He had not seen the other waitress in a bit.

”Maybe I should try again tomorrow.”

* * *

”Mikey Mikey Mikeeeeeey!”

Mikey felt the splash of Pete cumming against his stomach as he emptied himself into the younger man. He held Pete for a few more minutes and then let him down. He quickly spun the boy around and pulled the plug out of his coat pocket.

”What are you ahhhhh!”

Mikey shoved it inside Pete and then connected it to his leg with the leather straps.

”There, now you won’t stain your uniform.”

”But Mikey, I can’t keep this in, I have to work!”

Mikey handed Pete his shorts.

”Then go to work cause Patrick is waiting for you.”

Pete sighed and just slipped his shorts on. Mikey watched as he went inside and smirked slipping his hand in his pocket.

”I give up, I’ll try again another time.”

”Welcome Patrick.”

Patrick looked up and saw Pete. His skin was a rosy pink and he was smiling brightly at him.

”Hey Pete. You look nice today.”

Patrick internally cursed, Pete was wearing the same fucking uniform that he always wore to work.

”Thanks Patrick, that’s sweet of yoooou!”

Pete jumped and Patrick looked concerned.

”S-Sorry, chill up my spine. Must be a d-draft in here.”

”Oh, you should get some tea then.”

”Y-Yeah, good idea, I’ll be right back.”

Pete left the room through the kitchen door again and Patrick wondered if he had a special tea he liked to drink that wasn’t out here for the customers. He went to take a sip of his tea and then something caught the attention of his nose. It was there and gone again, but it made his head spin and his mouth salivate.

”Mikey what the fuck?”

Pete stormed out the back door to find Mikey sitting on the ground against the wall with his cock out jerking it slowly.

”Back for more?”

”You didn’t say it was a vibrator too!”

Mikey smirked and held up the remote control. He pressed the button and Pete nearly lost his footing.

”Get over here.”

Pete trembled as he walked over to Mikey. Mikey reached up, slipping the side of Pete’s too short shorts aside and undid the strap pulling the plug out. He watched the cum drip out of his ass and then pulled his down onto his cock.

”Ahhh, Patrick is waiting for m-meeeee.”

”I won’t be long. Been jerking it since you left.”

”H-He said I looked n-nice.”

Mikey grunted and laughed.

”Typical Ricky answer.”

”I thought it was s-s-sweeee, oh God, right there Mikeeeeey!”

”I got you princess, hold on.”

Mikey increased his thrusting wrapping his arm around the boy and jerking him off in time to the movement. It was not long before they were both spilling over. Mikey lifted the boy and pushed the plug back in and secured it.

”Now, get back in there and let poor Ricky know you are alright.”

Pete gave a dazed nod and groaning limped through the backdoor.

”Hey are you alright?”

Patrick stood up when he saw Pete limping to the bar.

”Yeah, I just tripped over a bag of flour. Kind of hurt my ankle.”

”You should get ice on it before it swells.”

”I’ll be fine.”

Patrick look up at Pete and smiled and then he made a face and sniffed the air.

”Can you smell that?”

Pete got a nervous look on his face. He could feel the cum seeping out the sides of the plug and staining his shorts. He wished he had a skirt like the girls did, then he wouldn’t have to feel his shorts riding up into his ass, plus Mikey turned on the vibrator again and it was pulling the material in even more.

”It must be coffee you are smelling.”

”Maybe, but I *sniff sniff* smell it more when you are near and…”

Pete’s eyes widened when he thought of what Mikey had said about Patrick smelling the animalistic scent coming off of him from the sex and arousal. Quickly he jumped forward curing himself as everything tightened even more.

”it’s me! It’s me, I always smell like coffee, it get in my hair and on my skin!”

Pete pushed Patrick’s face into his neck. He could feel the older man’s heavy breathing and it really excited him. Still Patrick just stayed there and didn’t make a move. When Pete backed down, Patrick looked flustered and red.

”Y-You know, I think I will get that ice.”

”G-Good idea.”

Pete left a very flush Patrick for a very hard Mikey.

*

*

*

”So we haven’t hung out much since high school huh?”

”Yeah, the three of us were so tight you needed a crow bar to pry us apart.”

Pete laughed despite trying to hold everything together. Mikey had stopped with the vibrator cause Pete’s ass was so full, but the plug was still there.

”At least you get to see him every day at the office. I miss us all hanging out.”

”He doesn’t visit you here?”

”Oh he does, but it’s usually on the fly. He comes for what he wants and leaves. No time for small talk you know?”

”That’s a shame, you are great to talk to Pete.”

”Patrick…”

”Listen, I wanted to ask you something.”

At that moment Pete felt something shift inside of him. Fuck, he had to use the bathroom.

”Ever since high school I have always lik…”

”Shit no good!”

Pete ran away through the hall to the restrooms. Patrick watched him go and sighed. He knew Mikey was wrong and then Pete didn’t like him like that. He just got his proof. He decided to finish his cup of tea and then leave.

* * *

”And where are you going princess?”

Pete burst though the bathroom door just to find Mikey leaning against the stall blocking it.

”Fuck, I gotta pee and this dam plug is pushing against my bladder and…”

Before Pete could blink Mikey tore his shorts down and pulled the plug out.

”No Mikey, please I can’t!”

”Sure, you can.”

Pete cried out as Mikey pushed back inside him. He gripped the commode as he was rammed into. Mikey reached around and pressed on his stomach making Pete groan.

”I hate you, this is so unfair!”

Pete started to cry and Mikey wiped the tears away.

”You don’t mean that and you know it. You love being treated like this.”

”No I don’t!”

Mikey grunted and fucked Pete harder.

”Damn, Ricky has to be a fucking idiot not to notice how good you smell right now.”

”I think he was about to ask me out when I had to g-g-go!”

”Oh man, bad timing then, so I better hurry up huh?”

Mikey gripped Pete’s hair and plowed into him pressing him to the wall. Soon he was cumming again. This time though when he pulled out he didn’t replace the plug.

”No, what are you doing!? I can’t hold it all in!”

Mikey stood back and watched all the cum flow out of Pete’s ass as he cried out trying to hold it in. He ended up peeing on himself too. Mikey grabbed a bunch of paper towels and tossed them to him. He also tossed him a uniform skirt.

”Here, see if this helps.”

The Mikey left. Pete sat on the floor in the filth not able to move. His whole body hurt. Damn Mikey and his ability to fuck so good and damn Patrick for taking so long to ask him out. If he was dating him he would have the ability to say no to Mikey. Pete started to cry.

”Pete?”

Pete turned around and saw Patrick in the doorway. Now Pete was mortified.

”Pete, what happened?”

Patrick saw Pete’s torn shorts and the mess he was sitting in.

”You didn’t make it on time huh?”

Pete tried to say something, but a lump of his dignity was caught in his throat. Patrick walked in and helped Pete up. Pete tried to cover himself, but Patrick moved his hands.

”let’s get you cleaned up okay?”

Patrick carefully used wet paper towels to clean Pete up without making any comments.

”You know, I like talking to you Pete, but if you had to go, you should have just said something. I wouldn’t have been upset.”

Patrick saw the skirt and helped him put it on.

”This should work till you get another pair of shorts.”

Pete was shocked. He leaned in and kissed Patrick on the cheek.

”Thanks Patrick.”

”Anytime.”

”Will you come by tomorrow after work?”

”You want me to?”

”Sure silly, I like talking to you.”

Patrick smiled forgetting all about the awkward afternoon. Maybe he still had a chance, but now was not the time with Pete being vulnerable like this. Patrick was classier than that.

”Yeah, I can do that.”

”Great!”

”Maybe Mikey can join us this time.”

”I’m fine with just you too Patrick.”

Patrick smiled at that and took Pete’s hand leading them out of the bathroom.

*

*

*

Mikey was leaning against the wall as Patrick came out of the café. He gave a slight chuckle. The man was as awkward as ever waving goodbye to Pete. Mikey lit a cigarette and then looked at his phone. The text he was waiting for came in. He looked up from his phone and saw Pete. He waved to him and Pete blushed and waved back. Those two were going to kill him.

”Guess we go to plan B now huh?”

Mikey answered the text as he walked off smoking and planning.


	3. Better Off As Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank moved Patrick back to the bar. He hopped up on it and looked at Patrick leveling the gun at him once more.
> 
> ”When he comes in, you are going to have sex with him.”
> 
> ”W-W-What?!”
> 
> ”We know you are a virgin, but those days are over sugar.”
> 
> ”How am I supposed to do that!?”
> 
> Frank chuckled and lifted his foot. He pressed it against Patrick’s crotch.
> 
> ”You are going to put that big cock in his tight little ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Hope you all had a great Christmas! Mine had its ups and downs, but it was alright over all. Had enough energy though to whip up this little last minute gift to you. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

 

Mikey drove up to the worn looking building. Outside was a sign. It claimed that this was the place to go to find missing people. Mikey didn’t have a problem with someone missing, just someone missing the point. Still he parked and got out. The name plate was as worn as the building, but he could make out the I. He smirked and headed inside.

* * *

He was tired and the shower felt good. He stood under the hot water letting it slough off the day’s stress. After what felt like an hour the water started to get cool. He turned it off and opened the shower door. He picked up the towel and dried his body. He then dried his hair. Hanging the towel over his neck, he walked out of the bathroom into his office.

”Knock knock.”

He looked up and saw a guy standing by the door. Fuck, he forgot to lock it again.

”Hey, I have a request.”

The guys took a moment to eye him.

”That’s a nice outfit you got on there.”

He picked up a knife and threw it at the guy missing him by an inch near his face.

”What do you want?”

He sat down in his office chair not giving a shit about his naked body. The guys already saw him so fuck it. He pulled out a cigarette not offering the guy one. He lit it with his gun shaped lighter.

”So who’s missing?”

*

*

*

He finished his cigarette by the time the guy was done telling his story. He put it out in the over flowing ashtray then lit another one and inhaled deeply.

”Did you not read the sign out front?”

”Yeah, but I also know that you are trying to make up for a wrong in your past. This could be one of those moments that helps and I am willing to pay.”

The guy crossed his legs as he held his cigarette and thought about it. His eye glossed over the picture on the desk of him and his boyfriend. He leaned forward and slipped his glasses on.

”I’ll take the case.”

”Wonderful. I’m Mikey Way.”

Mikey leaned forward and held out his hand.

”Frank Iero. Now tell me more about your friend…Patrick.”

*

*

*

Frank drove up to the café with Mikey in the passenger seat.

”You sure he’s in there?”

He pulled out his binoculars and looked through them.

”Oh yeah, like clockwork, when Pete works he’s there. At the third stool in at the bar.”

Frank focuses and sure enough there is a slightly chubby redhead sitting there making a brunette laugh.

”Damn, he’s kind of pathetic huh?”

”Yeah, you see what I mean?”

”Right, so you are going to go around back and then call me right?”

”Yeah.”

Frank parks and Mikey gets out. He heads into the alley carrying hat with a few items in it. He gives Frank a lame thumbs up and then disappears. Frank rolls his eyes and lights a cigarette and waits.

*

*

*

”And then I was like, uh…I don’t think that fits there sir.”

”Oh man! I would love to have seen the look on his face!”

Patrick smiled as Pete doubled over with laughter from his story. His laugh was like angels singing to his ear. Fuck that was lame…well he was lame, but he was in love with Pete and still not able to tell him.

”Did you want more coffee Patrick?”

”Huh?”

”Were you daydreaming again?”

”Oh…yeah, I guess I was.”

Patrick blushed and held out his cup. Pete filled it up. He was about to say something else, but then his phone vibrated. Pete pulled it out and then rolled his eyes.

”I’ll be right back.”

He touched Patrick’s hand and then left. Pete walked to the back door and opened it. There leaning against the opposite wall was Mikey.

”You really need to stop calling me back here.”

Pete crossed his arms looking at his high school friend. He was dressed weirdly, but Mikey was never one to conform. Mikey just smirked at him.

”Well why then stop cumming whenever I call you.”

Pete scoffed at Mikey’s play on words.

”Any luck with Trick?”

”No, but I don’t mind.”

Pete noticed a stained brick and grabbed the deck brush. Might as well do some work while he was out here. He turned his back on Mikey and started scrubbing the stones.

”It is one of his sweet qualities. He takes his time. I like that.”

Pete watched Mikey pull a pair of sunglasses out of the hat as well as a tube of something and put it in his pocket. He then put the hat on tucked his hair in. He didn’t look like himself after that. Pete ignored him and continued to scrub at the stain.

”What did you want anyway? I have to get back to Patrick and…”

Pete gave a small shriek as he felt Mikey pulling down his uniform shorts.

”Mikey, what are you…ahhhhh.”

Mikey had secretly slicked up his fingers in his pocket with the lube he had in the hat. He pushed them into Pete twisting them and stretching him.

”You know when I look like this, I just can’t help myself.”

”Yes, but I-I-I-I…”

Pete loses his words as Mikey pushed his fingers in further and added his tongue to the equation. Pete’s knees buckled threatening to give.

”I got you baby.”

* * *

Patrick was waiting for Pete to return. It was a few minutes past closing time and he through maybe that everyone else had gone home, it was the perfect time to confess to him. He heard the bell over the door and turned around. He saw a man walk in with a pair of glasses on. He was dressed in a trench coat and Patrick thought he looked like a detective out of a film noir. He even had an unlit cigarette in his mouth. He walked up to the bar and looked around. Patrick was about to say something when the guy looked at him. He smiled and Patrick could not help, but smile back. Then he heard a click. The guy was holding a gun.

”Hi, this is a stick up.”

”Are you shitting me?”

The guys just smiled.

”Nope.”

Patrick didn’t know what to do. He hoped that Pete didn’t return right now. This could get messy.

”That boy back there is kind of cute isn’t he?”

”What?”

”I do hope he is okay.”

Now Patrick was angry. He stood up forgetting the gun for a moment, that was now trained at his crotch.

”What did you do to Pete?”

”Nothing…well I didn’t do anything. Why don’t we go check on him.”

The man ushered Patrick away from the bar and toward the kitchen. Patrick put his hands behind his head as the guy motioned and they started to walk.

* * *

”Fuck baby, I bet you could take my whole hand.”

”Shit, Mikey please, I need…”

”I got what you need right here.”

* * *

Patrick realized that Pete was not in the kitchen. They walked to the back door and stopped right before it. He could see the slot where the mail man pushed the letter through. Also the air slots to see outside, but not see in.

”Go on, take a look.”

Patrick walked up feeling the gun to his back.

”I bet that isn’t even real.”

”Want to test the theory?”

Patrick gulped and stepped to the door. He looked out the slots and gasped.

”Fuck!”

”Yeah, you know you like that baby. What a little cock slut you are.”

Patrick could not believe it! Pete was out there being raped by some guy. He guessed it was the other guy’s partner. He heard Pete moaning and wondered if he sounded like that all the time.

”How does it feel to see the guy you like getting plowed by a stranger?”

Patrick swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

”Ah ah sugar, open then pretty orbs and watch. Watch what you have been missing.”

Patrick felt the gun at his back again and opened his eyes. The guys was fucking Pete against the wall hard. He was holding one leg up and Pete was clearly pushing back on his cock. Patrick was so confused. Suddenly he felt the guy behind his pulling his zipper down and fishing his cock out.

”Well well, you have a nice piece too.”

Then he was in front of Patrick on his knees. The gun was pushed against his balls and the guy went down on him. Patrick panted and let go of his head leaning against the door. He stopped watching Pete and started watching the guy as he licked and sucked on his cock.

”P-Please stop.”

”Aww, it’s okay sugar, I know I’m not the one you want. Just wait though, we don’t want you to cum…yet.”

* * *

Mikey was gripping one of Pete’s hips as he pounded into him. He felt his phone buzz and knew it was time. He let go of his leg and let it drop.

”*pant pant* Why did you stop?”

”Maybe I want to conserve some energy.”

Mikey pulled out and started to walk to the door.

”Wait, you never do that!”

Mikey chuckled.

”Trying something new. Next time I want those luscious lips wrapped around my cock.”

Mikey slipped into the door. He saw Frank on the floor and winked at him. Frank stood up and moved behind Patrick again.

”Now the real fun begins.”

Frank pushed Patrick forward and lifted the mail slot. He pushed his cock through it.

”Oh.”

Pete was grabbing his shorts when he saw Mikey’s cock sticking out of the slot.

”Weirdo.”

Still it looked really good so Pete walked over dropping to his knees, using the shorts to cushion them. He leaned forward and licked the tip.

* * *

Patrick watched through the slot as Pete dropped to his knees. He was already so close from the guy with the gun. As he watched Pete’s tongue snake out of his mouth and touch the head of his cock he shuddered and came. Pete was surprised when he was hit in the face. He quickly grabbed the head with his mouth and swallowed everything else coming out. He was shocked cause Mikey was never had a trigger finger like that.

* * *

”My, did I wind you up that much?”

The guy behind him chuckled.

”Still he does look good with your cum on his face.”

Patrick looked out and saw it dripping off. He saw Pete dart his tongue out and lick it off and he felt his cock throb and harden again.

”Well, that’s better.”

Pete smiled as he took Mikey’s cock back into his mouth once more.

* * *

”Pe…”

A hand was quickly slapped over Patrick’s mouth.

”No no no, you must not speak.”

Frank could feel the young man drooling on his hand as Pete continued to service him.

”You are going to cum again and he is going to swallow it all.”

Patrick groaned. He could feel his balls filling and swelling. He knew he was not going to last much longer.

* * *

Pete felt Mikey’s cock tighten up in his grasp and pulled back to the head. Soon he was cumming into his mouth again. Pete swallowed what he could and then pulled off. He sat there panting as Mikey’s cock disappeared.

* * *

”Come on, let’s go back into the café while he cleans himself up.”

Frank moved Patrick back to the bar. He hopped up on it and looked at Patrick leveling the gun at him once more.

”When he comes in, you are going to have sex with him.”

”W-W-What?!”

”We know you are a virgin, but those days are over sugar.”

”How am I supposed to do that!?”

Frank chuckled and lifted his foot. He pressed it against Patrick’s crotch.

”You are going to put that big cock in his tight little ass.”

Patrick blushed and Frank hopped down.

”And if you do anything else…I will walk back in and blow a hole in your head.”

Frank kissed his cheek and then headed to the door. He flipped the closed sign.

”We will be waiting right outside.”

He left and closed the door just as Pete returned.

”Sorry I took so long, I had to scrub the back entrance and…”

Patrick grabbed Pete pushing him down on the bar.

”Patrick!”

”I’m sorry Pete, but I have to.”

”Here, now? It’s…it’s so sudden and…”

”Just know that I care about you very much and have for a long time and I wanted our first time to be in a better place and…”

”You…care about me?”

”Fuck Pete, I love you.”

Pete smiled.

”Patrick.”

Patrick meant Pete halfway in their first kiss.

* * *

Mikey walked up the front steps of the café where Frank was standing in front of a closed sign.

”What’s going on in there?”

”They just got started.”

* * *

Patrick was on his back and Pete was stroking his cock. He let Patrick finger him open even though he was still stretched from Mikey. Mikey. There would be no more of that. Pete was going to be with Patrick and Mikey just had to understand.

”I’m ready.”

Pete pushed himself up and Patrick held his cock up. Pete hovered his body over it and then slowly sank down. Patrick gripped his hips as he felt Pete’s tight opening take his cock inch by inch. He had to concentrate not to cum at that moment. The noises that Pete was making didn’t help either.

”You don’t have to hold back Patrick, cum if you need to.”

”Pete…I…”

”It’s okay.”

At that invitation Patrick slammed up inside Pete and jerked his body cumming deep in him.

* * *

Frank lit his cigarette with the gun and then taking a drag blew the smoke out. He had lit one for Mikey before that. Now they both leaned against the building smoking and listening to Mikey’s two friends fucking.

”Man, he gets into it doesn’t he?”

”Well he has had a lot of practice with me.”

Frank scoffed as he ashed his cigarette. He looked down and saw that Mikey was hard.

”Turned you on that much huh?”

”Not exactly. I never finished from before.”

Mikey looked down at Frank and saw he was packing too. He smirked as he put his cigarette out.

”Looks like you got a problem there too Iero.”

”What are you going to do about it Way?”

”I think I got something that could take care of it.”

Mikey pulled his hand out of the pocket it was resting in. Frank saw that his fingers were covered in lube. Mikey wiggled his eyes brows and Frank laughed.

”Sure, why not. Why should they have all the fun.”

He dropped his cigarette and crushed it under his foot as he undid his belt.

* * *

Pete was leaning over the bar now and pushing his ass out at Patrick. Patrick had lost his pants and underwear completely and moved up behind him. He pressed the head of his cock at his entrance.

”Fuck Patrick, please.”

”Yeah yeah, just let me.”

Patrick eased his cock inside the warmth of Pete once more.

”Oh God Pete, I will never get used to this.”

”Well you better cause I am all yours now Trick.”

Patrick smiled at the nickname. He pressed all the way in and then pulled Pete’s back to his chest.

”Yeah, mine. My boy.”

”Fuck, yes Trick all yours.”

* * *

”More, fuck, more harder please Mikey.”

Mikey smiled as he pulled Frank’s leg up higher and fucked him deeper. Frank was using the short decretive wall to thrust back in time.

”Fuck, I’m gonna…”

”No wait, we don’t…”

Frank words were drowned out though when Mikey pushed hard against his prostate and he started to cum inside him. Frank started to cry out and then shoved a fist in his mouth as the pressure increased against the bundle of nerves and then he was cumming against the wall without being touched. He held on as the orgasm ripped through him at the same time feeling Mikey’s cum dripping out of him. Mikey pulled out and flopped against the café door.

”You dick, we had no condom.”

”Not like you can get pregnant princess.”

”No, but you could give me something that could make my cock fall off.”

Mikey laughed as he snatched up Frank’s pants and grabbed the cigarettes. He lit two and handed one to Frank.

”If I had anything do you think I would be okay with Patrick fucking Pete after me?”

”True, but still, I don’t know you from a whole in the wall.”

Frank took the cigarette and inhaled it.

”Well I hope a fuck better than that.”

”You do. Actually the best fuck I have had in a long time.”

”Good to know that I am still on top of my game.”

Frank laughed.

”I think it’s safe to leave these two and talk about what you want to do next?”

Mikey stepped up to Frank and pressed his cock against the crack of his ass. He heard Frank hitch his breath.

”How about I take you back to your office and fuck the shit out of you in that shower.”

”Sounds like a plan to me.”

* * *

”Trick!”

”Gonna cum for me baby?”

Patrick increased his movement on Pete’s cock as he fucked him. He had his other arm braced against his chest keeping Pete against him as he licked and sucked on his neck leaving marks that told the world that Pete was his now. He briefly wondered what Mikey would say right now, but then Pete moaned and shook and was cumming all over his hand. That tightness around Patrick’s cock did him in and he was filling Pete up again. They both collapsed forward against the bar panting and gasping for breath. Patrick forgot all about the guy with the gun now. He could only see, hear and feel Pete beneath him.

”Hey Pete?”

”Yeah Patrick?”

”Will you go out with me and be my boyfriend?”

”Yes Patrick, I will be your boyfriend”

”Good.”


	4. And As We're Touching Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Ass.”
> 
> Frank laughed as he blew smoke out his mouth and nose.
> 
> ”He was an artist.”
> 
> Mikey looked up as he ashed his cigarette into an empty cup.
> 
> ”He was brilliant too. He could have been famous. I told him that all the time, but he was shy and never believed me.”
> 
> Mikey realized that Frank was talking about his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much to one of my lovely betas...who's name will be added here when I find it out. ^0^
> 
> So this is the last chapter of Whispers and I hope you guys enjoy it a lot. It will answer many questions that you had from the first chapter. ^-^

 

Pete was talking to Patrick as he made two cups of tea for the couple that came in a few moment ago. It was raining so he knew it would warm them up.

”So the movie starts two hours after closing. That should be time to grab a quick bite after you clean up right?”

”Yeah, I think so. Excuse me Trick.”

Patrick smiled at the nick name. He watched Pete carry the tray past him. He lifted his cup of coffee to take a sip when he heard a crash.

”You clumsy bitch! Look what you did!”

Patrick saw Pete on the floor and the broken tea cups. He saw that one of the guys had tea in his lap.

”I’m so sorry!”

”You clumsy shit, look what you did!”

The taller skinner guy grabs Pete and shoves his body so that he sees the tea has soaked through the other patron’s shorts. Pete tries not to stare at the guy’s crotch or the many tattoos he seems to have.

”I’ll refund your money and get you any new clothes you want!”

The guy holding Pete looks at the other guy.

”What do you think babe?”

”Any new clothing I want?”

”Yes, please I am so sorry!”

Pete is pleading now cause the last thing he needs is a violent moment right before they close.

”Fine, I want that then.”

The guy points to Pete.

”Um…excuse me?”

”You heard him.”

Pete was confused.

”You want…my uniform?”

”Yeah, it’s cute and so are you, so strip for me cutie.”

”Now wait a moment.”

Patrick stood up and the guy looked at him.

”I would back off honey. All I have to do is call the owner of the shop and say what happened and I will not only get money and clothing, but cutie will get fired.”

”It’s okay Patrick.”

The first guy that was holding Pete put him down. Pete stood there in an awkward stance with his knees turned in.

”So what are you waiting for?”

”You want me to do it here? I thought we could go into the bathroom and…”

”What does it matter? We are all the same here.”

Pete blushed. Only Patrick…well and Mikey had seen his body.

”Isn’t that cute, he’s shy.”

The tattoo guy got up and sauntered over. Patrick noted he was much shorter than his partner. He stepped up to Pete and touched his face.

”I’m sure you have nothing to hide.”

Pete shuddered at the guy’s touch.

”Sensitive too. I like that.”

He moved his finger down from Pete’s cheek to his neck.

”I think I’m going to like this.”

The guy stepped back and pulled a seat up. He sat in it.

”Strip…but slowly.”

Pete looked back at Patrick blushing. Patrick had no words. He was no hero, just a guy stupidly in love with his high school crush.

”Maybe you need incentive.”

Tattoo guy snapped his fingers and the taller one grabbed Patrick.

”Hey!”

Patrick was no fighter so he went down easily with minimal struggle. The produced a coil of rope and tied him up. He then gagged him with napkin .

”Please don’t hurt him!”

”We won’t…as long as you cooperate.”

Pete looked at Patrick tied up helplessly and started to take his apron off.

_Time Stamp: 30 Minutes ago_

”Fuck, I hate the rain.”

”Really I like it. My…he really liked the rain. Said it gave him hope.”

Mikey looked at Frank. It was rare that he spoke about his past.

”Tell me about him?”

Frank looked at Mikey and gave a shy smile.

”Another time, right now we need to plan this out.”

”I don’t think we really can. We just have to take the opportunity when it arrives.”

”Speaking of opportunity.”

Frank pulls out a small coil of rope and gives it to Mikey. Mikey looks at it and smirks.

”Kinky Frankie, you want me to tie you up?”

Frank hits him lightly.

”Ass, no, you never know if we might need it.”

”You think they are going to fight back?”

Mikey lets out a long laugh.

”You don’t know Rick or Pete very well.”

”Still…”

Frank pulls up to the café and parks. He pulls out an umbrella.

”Awww, are you made of sugar Frankie? You gonna melt if you get wet?”

”No asshole, I don’t want to fuck up the wig.”

”Good point, here let me hold that shorty.”

Frank jabs him in the ribs with his elbow, but gives up the umbrella. They cross the street and enter the café.

_***Time Stamp: Present***_

Pete took off his sock and stood there in his underwear. His face was red and hot.

”Honey, I did say everything.”

”I…”

Tattoo guy got up and stepped in front of Pete.

”Awww, still shy? Want some help?”

Before Pete could say anything the guy reached up and cupped his clothing cock. Pete’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out a small sound. The guy looked at Patrick whose eyes were wide.

”He’s sensitive all over huh?”

Patrick made a muffled noise through the gag.

”I think he’s telling you to do it more.”

Pete heard the tall one chuckle as tattoo guy began to rub his hand in lazy circles. Pete keeps his eyes closed trying to pretend it’s Patrick, but then he feels a warm breath against his ear.

”I can make it worth your while to take them off.”

Pete feels a finger slipped into the waist band and a slow tug as the material leaves his hips. He whimpers a bit as he feels the stranger slide then elastic down his thighs. Then the guy is on his knees taking Pete’s cock into his hand and blowing on the head lightly.

”I can see why you needed to hide this little beauty.”

Then he closes his lips around the head and sucks gently.

* * *

Patrick can’t believe what he is seeing right now. A stranger is blowing his boyfriend and he is helpless to do anything. Meanwhile the tall guy crouched down next to him is watching with rapture in his eyes. His cock is getting hard too and Patrick hopes that this guy isn’t gonna try to do anything with him too. The other guy stops and now he is stripping too.

”Need help there sugar? It looks like he’s about to fall over.”

The tall guy gets up and helps the other one get Pete on the ground. Then he comes back to Patrick.

”Don’t they just looks beautiful together? See how their tattoos even complement each other.”

Patrick looks and sees that Pete and the guy are in a 69 position and Pete looks like he is enjoying it. The scene is really hot too and Patrick starts to squirm a bit as he combats his own hard on.

”Don’t worry slugger, you’ll get your chance.”

Patrick is about to ask what he means, but then both Pete and the guy are coming in each other’s mouths. The guy gets up and after cleaning himself off starts to dress in Pete’s uniform.

”Thanks babies, that was fun, but we have to get going.”

The tall one grabs his umbrella and then they leave. After a few moments, Pete gets up and crawls over to Patrick. He unties him and Patrick takes him in his arms.

”Are you alright?”

”No, no I’m not.”

Patrick looks at Pete with alarm

”What’s wrong? Did he hurt you when I was not looking?”

”No, it’s not that…I need you to fuck me, like right now.”

”Oh…I can do that.”

Patrick reaches in his pocket and take out the travel lube that he started to carry since he and Pete got together. He takes off his own clothing as he watched Pete take the lube and open himself up.

”Please Trick, hurry.”

Patrick removes the last of his clothing as Pete groans from fingering his prostate. He then moves between his legs. Pete pulls his hand away and lets Patrick sink slowly in.

”Ahhhhh.”

Pete wraps his arms around Patrick’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. They fuck slowly like they have all the time in the world and Pete loves it. It is better then the fast pace he always had with Mikey. He thought he would miss it, but being with that guy a few moments ago just reminded him that Patrick is all that he needs.

”I love you Patrick.”

Patrick smiles down at him.

”I love you too baby.”

* * *

”Fuck!”

Frank hit his head again on the roof of the car, but he didn’t care. Mikey was fucking him the way he liked it. He put his hands down on his chest and leaned forward a bit to capture his mouth.

”Shit, so fucking tight.”

”You love it.”

”Fuck yeah, I could fuck you all day.”

”Mmm, but do you think I would be as….ah fuck me!”

Frank couldn’t even finish his snark cause Mikey started to plow against his prostate, which he had gotten very good at finding.

”No more words from you, I just want to hear you moan.”

Frank obliged and lost the ability to speak the English language till Mikey stilled and was cumming deep in his ass. His own cock spent all over his and Mikey’s stomach by then. Mikey lit two cigarettes and handed one to Frank. He was in no hurry to pull out. His cock was warm and safe right now. Frank inhaled as he tweaked the muscles inside his ass and made Mikey jump and groan a bit for his sensitive cock.

”Ass.”

Frank laughed as he blew smoke out his mouth and nose.

”He was an artist.”

Mikey looked up as he ashed his cigarette into an empty cup.

”He was brilliant too. He could have been famous. I told him that all the time, but he was shy and never believed me.”

Mikey realized that Frank was talking about his boyfriend.

”He was sick. The kind of sick that requires as operation. There was no money for it cause they were saving for him to go to college. I knew he was good enough to get a scholarship so I decided to surprise him and talk to the dean myself. It didn’t go as I planned.”

Wheels were turning in Mikey’s head, but he said nothing about this thoughts, just bade Frank to go on. Frank took a breath.

”It was the Dean’s son. He convinced his father to give him the scholarship…for a price.”

”Which was…”

”Me.”

Mikey put out his cigarette and then placed his hands on Frank’s thighs rubbing them lightly. Frank shuddered at the contact and a small tear slipped from his eye.

”He would use me every day during last class period. He would drag me to this equipment shed that was not in use anymore. There he would…”

”You don’t have to say. I get where you are going.”

Frank took the last drag of his cigarette and then handed it to Mikey to put out. Mikey could feel his cock was soft and trying to slip out of the older man, but he still didn’t move.

”Every day he would wait for me at the front gates. I was always late, but he would smile at me and say, “That’s okay Frankie, I would wait forever for you.” He was like that. I felt so guilty.”

Mikey wanted to stop Frank, but he knew he shouldn’t. Frank needed to get this out.

”It went on for weeks. I was a wreck inside, but it was worth it to see him smile and say that the operation was scheduled now that the money was there. He would be well soon and become the great artist he deserved to be. That was when I knew I had to end what was happening to me.”

Frank reached for another cigarette and lit it himself this time with his gun shaped lighter.

”He gave this to me. It was the best present I ever received…and I killed him with it.”

Frank put the lighter down and inhaled.

”I didn’t know the sick bastard would do this. He was going to blackmail us both. He lured him to the shed and was going to have his way with me while he made his watch.”

”That’s more than fucked up.”

”Yeah well if I knew that I would have brought a real gun with me.”

Frank took another drag. Mikey could see it was getting easier to talk. He had a feeling that Frank had been wanting to do this for a long time.

”The reason the shed was not used anymore was that it didn’t lock other than a plank of wood on either side of the door. That meant that you could lock someone in.”

”That’s what you did isn’t it?”

”I got there after I knew he would be there. I had no reason to think someone else was there with him. I locked the door with the wood and then…I had gas. I poured the gas all over the outside of the shed and then made a trail away. I lit it with this.”

Frank showed the gun lighter again.

”I watched it burn up. I could hear Gee screaming. That was the guys name. He was screaming for me, but…no other voice was heard. I then headed to the front gate to wait…but of course…”

”He never came.”

Now more tears were falling down Frank’s face as he took the last drag of his cigarette and gave a weak smile.

”He forgives you, you know. Gee forgave everyone.”

”Sure he does, he…wait…how did you…”

Frank looks down at the naked younger man.

”He loved you so much Frankie. You were the topic he most talked about and most drew. He said he could do anything cause he had you.”

”Who are you?”

”I’m Gerard’s little brother.”

Frank gasped and started to scramble back. Mikey hit the lever for the seat and flipped upward grabbing Frank and holding him tight.

”You knew?”

”No, I didn’t I swear. I figured it out as you were telling your story. I was too young back then to remember who you were.”

”Mikey…shit, little Mikey, you were like…ten.”

”I was 13 asshole, thank you very much. I was just…I was in my own world after Gee died and we never saw you again so I forgot.”

”You must hate me.”

”I hated the person that killed him cause I didn’t understand why. Now I know the truth. It was a horrible accident.”

”I died a little that day. I drowned in alcohol and drugs for years after that. Finally at the bottom of my pit of despair, I realized that Gee wouldn’t want this for me. That’s when I decided to help people so that no one had to go through what I did in any form.”

”You did good too. That’s why your reputation led me to you.”

Frank gave a choked laugh.

”Small world huh?”

”Yeah.”

”So your friends are good now. I guess this is goodbye.”

”Actually…now that I don’t need Pete anymore…I was wondering if…”

”If what?”

”If you would like to have coffee with me…for real.”

Frank looked at Mikey and smirked.

”This is the second time we’ve fucked, I think we are past the getting to know you coffee stage.”

”We are…so let’s start over.”

”Oh…you want to…I mean…”

”I like you Frankie.”

Frank blushed a bit.

”Yeah…okay, I’d like that.”

Mikey smiled a bit.

”Does that mean we have to wait before we can fuck again?”

”Oh hell no, you are too good at this.”

Frank laughed as Mikey dropped the seat again and flipped them over. He kissed Frank with such passion that Frank felt his cock twitch to life.

”We are a pair aren’t we?”

”Yeah, we are. Maybe we could go on a double date with Rick and Pete sometime.”

”How would you explain me? Patrick has seen me already.”

”We’ll figure it out…together.”

Frank smiled up at Mikey and placed his arms around his shoulders.

”Yeah, together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Just a reminder that you can now find me on Twitter @momijineyuki for information about coming chapters, new fics, and to ask questions either on my TL or in DMs. ^-^


End file.
